The present invention relates to a telephony system comprising:
at least a telephone handset, and
at least a first telephone answering machine.
The invention also relates to a telephone and a handset suitable for such a system.
Telephone systems ever more often include telephone answering machines offering more or less the function of voice mailbox.
For this subject, reference can be made to Japanese patent no. 06291831 A.
A problem posed with this type of system is that the user is to consult all the answering machines he has at his disposal, which may be tiresome and imply different procedures he has to remember.
The present invention proposes a system of the type defined in the opening paragraph in which means are provided for facilitating the user""s access to his telephone answering machines.
Therefore, such a telephone is characterized in that the handset includes a control means for triggering the access to at least one of the telephone answering machines when it is activated.
The idea of the invention is to facilitate the use of the system by enabling a user to consult his telephone answering machines by direct commands formed, for example, by a single depression of a key.